Tayuya Lesidion
Tayuya was a member of Otogakure's former Sound 4, and a current kunoichi of Konohagakure. Biography Tayuya was born to a male ANBU captain and a female, who lived in the Hidden Leaf Village. Shortly after she was born, her mother died, and an agent of Orochimaru took her. Her father was told that both died in the operation, which was crushing to the man. Personality Tayuya was foul-mouthed towards most people, especially Jirobo, calling him "fatty", as he criticised her over it. She didn't think much of Shikamaru Nara as a leader, but as a weak, useless rat, who ran away when she used her Doki to attack him. Of the Sound Four, Tayuya was the only member to show a sense of morality, as she berated Shikamaru for sacrificing his teammates to bring back one person who voluntarily left. Part I Invasion of Konoha arc Tayuya made her first appearance with the rest of the Sound Four, erecting a barrier to keep others from interfering in Orochimaru's fight with the Third Hokage. She later escorted Orochimaru when he fled. Sasuke Retrieval arc The Sound Four escorted Sasuke Uchiha when he decided to join sides with Orochimaru. When Team Shikamaru caught up with the Sound Four, they managed to take the barrel Sasuke was being carried in from her. While trying to take it back, she was confronted by Kimimaro, who threatened to kill her if she didn't deal with some of the Konoha ninja. She fought Shikamaru, but was repeatedly outmatched by his superior intellect. When she started relying on brute strength, she was almost able to kill him, but Temari arrived, crushing her under many trees. Timeskip After she was crushed by the logs that Temari blasted on her, she remained unconcious for a long time. She was brought back to Konoha when a medic squad was sent out to heal the members of the Sasuke Retrieval Squad. She was questioned, but when she revealed she actually knew little of Otogakure's inner workings as she took orders directly from Orochimaru, she was brought before Tsunade. Tayuya explained that she hated Orochimaru for abducting her as a child, and had only continued to follow him because she knew he'd kill her if she tried to leave. Tsunade gave her permission to join the Leaf Village as a Konoha shinobi, but assigned Yugao Uzuki to watch over her to ensure she did nothing that would harm the village. After a few months, Yugao reports that Tayuya has done nothing worth suspiscion, and Tsunade allows her to live on unwatched. It is then Tayuya encounters Shikamaru Nara again. The two get into an argument that is broken up by Iruka Umino, who proceeds to berate them for arguing with each other over the past. Tayuya uncharacteristically apologizes to Shikamaru after Shikamaru shows discontent with the idea of forgiving her, in an attempt to one-up him. Iruka notices this, and he can't help but be amused at their rivalry. Post-Timeskip Tayuya eventually met Haku, who was recently revived and had joined the Leaf. The two became best friends. Haku balanced out Tayuya's fowl mouth with his manners, and Tayuya balanced out Haku's shyness and subservientness with her outspokeness. The two often went on missions together, and they were both paired with another former Sound ninja, Aniki Mitarashi, to enter their first Chuunin Exam together. They all passed with flying colors, figuratively ripping apart the competition due to their power being far higher than that of normal chunin. Tayuya and Haku are sent on a mission to the Swamp Country to escort the Brotherhood of Crocos. They are ambushed by a horde of ninja from the Sisterhood of Gatros, and do battle. They discover that the Brotherhood had been kidnapping the Sisterhood's members for years, and the Gatros were only trying to rescue their "sisters". Haku and Tayuya settled the dispute by convincing the new leader of the Crocos to give the Gatros back to their tribe. Baryon, the vice chief, attempts to kill Haku in his sleep for getting "his woman" stolen, but Tayuya kills Baryon using Bolero of Fire. Haku greatly admires Tayuya from that point on for saving him. The two begin dating after that. Servitude to the Serpent King During the attack on Konoha by Pain, Tayuya was out of the village on a mission. By the time she had returned, Pain used his Super Shinra Tensei. In her rush to return to the village, she ran across her former teammate Kidomaru. Kidomaru told her about Mashin, and tried to convince her to join. She refused which caused Kidomaru to activate his cursed seal and kill her. She was brought back to life by Fu. This put her under Mashin's rule, causing her to greive. She could no longer be with Haku, and so decided to fake her own death by using a transformation jutsu on a corpse and placing it in Konoha. Later, she would serve under her childhood friend Kin Tsuchi as a jonin of her former village. Abilities Tayuya possesses a charka-imbued flute that acts as he primary means of attack. With her instrument, she can cast genjutsu, summon and command her Doki demons, and depending on the soundwave level, attack enemies. She can also cast some musical jutsu with it, including Bolero of Fire, a fire-type jutsu similar to Fire Style: Explosive Effort, Forest Melody, an earth-based jutsu that brings forth a group of flowers that all fire chakra bolts at the enemy before wilting, and Song of Storms, a wind-style jutsu that generates four wind blades that shoot at the enemy. Jutsu Ninjutsu * Summoning Jutsu: Doki * Demonic Flute ** Fire Style: Bolero of Fire ** Wind Style: Song of Storms ** Earth Style: Forest Melody Genjutsu * Demonic Flute ** Demonic Flute: Demon Madness ** Demonic Flute: Chains of Fantasia ** War of Evil Men Forbidden/Hidden Jutsu * Cursed Seal of Music * Four Seals of the Dark Mist Quotes * "You said this was your last move, right? Then I'm afraid it's checkmate, stinking rat!" * "You're a rat, Hosokoori. But a cute rat." * "He's an amazing piece of trash." * "You're freaking quick to assume no one's awake at this hour, aren't you, you piece of weasel crap?!" * "Haku... don't you freakin' make me like you more than I already do, I swear..." * "Lemme put it to you like this: until I met you, I only thought of myself. Put two and two together, smarty-pants." * "This shard... it leaves room in my heart for one person only. Sorry Haku, but it's over." Category:Sound Ninja Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Mashin's Army